Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-173029 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-83610 disclose techniques relating to a tabletop type cutting device. The tabletop cutting device is provided with a table for mounting a cutting material on the top surface thereof and a cutting device main body which is supported above the table and is operated to move vertically. The tabletop cutting device performs cutting processing by moving the cutting device main body downward while rotating a rotary blade and then cutting the cutting material which is fixed on the table by using the rotary blade.
In recent years, electric tools such as an electric screwdriver and a cutting tool etc. have generally become cordless. In the abovementioned tabletop cutting device, rechargeable batteries have been widely used as a power source. Without limiting the abovementioned tabletop cutting device, batteries of which the output voltage is, for example, 18V or 36V have been widely provided as batteries of the electric tool. When the tool is a relatively small-sized and handheld tool and a low output model, an 18V-output battery (18V battery) is mainly used, and when the tool is a relatively large-sized (high output) cutting tool which requires a higher output, a large-sized 36V-output battery (36V battery) is used.
However, an 18V battery cannot be used in a high-output cutting tool in which a 36V battery is used as a dedicated power source. Thus, a user has to additionally prepare a 36V battery dedicated to the high-output cutting tool. In this regard, there is a problem of high costs, and there is a room to improve handling property of the high-output cutting tool.
Thus, there is a need in the art to further improve convenience and handling property of a cutting tool by allowing the relatively high-output cutting tool to utilize a low-output battery as a power source thereof.